


Tonight, Only For Us

by orphan_account



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Butuh banyak NinoJean, I am not sorry, M/M, Typos, aaaaaaaaaa, prom night AU, yang nonton episode terakhir pasti ngerti
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya kausaja yang jadi Raja."





	

 

Selama tiga puluh enam jam berikutnya Jean Otus tetap bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi padanya di malam prom ini. Tidak butuh peramal, ilmuan, kartu tarot, atau tetek bengek lainnya, toh rasa apatis sudah menurunkan minat orang-orang untuk menjadi partner dansanya.

Malam yang sudah dinantikan para kelas senior akhirnya datang. Salam semangat dari adik tersayang menguap begitu saja dengan seruan riang gadis-gadis yang melewatinya, bergandengan tangan dengan cowok-cowok lain. Saat itu dia berniat menghabiskan malam prom sesingkat mungkin, ditemani Nino tapi cowok itu sudah berdansa dengan teman sekelasnya. Mereka terlihat senang, _serasi_ , di bawah sorotan lampu dan bisik-bisik kagum dari sekitarnya. Jas kelabu memang cocok dengan _pink midi dress_.

Jean tidak butuh lama untuk berdiam di dalam aula, setelah pengumuman siapa raja dan ratu Prom untuk tahun ini, Jean melipir diam-diam. Rasa sesak dan terasingkan akan terus bergerumul jika dia masih berlama-lama di sana. Taman selalu menjadi penyedia udara segar terbaik. 

Tidak salah memang kalau Nino terpilih menjadi Raja prom, menurut Jean. Daya tarik khas seorang Nino bisa membuat para gadis di kelas mabuk kepayang, cowok-cowok yang iri saja mengakuinya. Gadis itu beruntung, terpilih dari deretan gadis lain mau berdansa dengan Nino juga terpilih sebagai ratu prom. Jean menghela nafas. Jika dia memejamkan mata seraya menghitung sampai seratus, apa pesta prom ini akan berakhir dalam sekejap?

"Di sini kaurupanya, Jean."

Belum sampai tiga dan Nino sudah ada di belakangnya. Apa keinginan Jean Otus terkabul secara cuma-cuma?

"Nino?" Dia menoleh. Nino membelakangi tapi kamera yang tidak dilihat Jean sudah mengalungi leher temannya.

"Daritadi di sini?"

"Baru saja."

Ada hening yang menggantung, rasa aneh menggerogoti Jean untuk tidak berkata lebih lanjut. Dia memilih mengalihkan pandang. Jendela-jendela lebar aula masih terang benderang. Para pengunjung bagaikan guntingan kertas hias dari kejauhan, bergerak ke sana kemari. Percakapan dan musik sayup-sayup diterima telinganya. Ini masih jauh dari berakhir.

"Apa kausenang, Jean?"

Jean kembali menoleh karena _kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya_ , "Soal pestanya?"

"Ya, memang disayangkan," jeda, ada makna asing bersemayam di balik manik birunya, "untuk banyak kejadian."

Terlalu banyak kejadian, jika Jean menginterpretasikan secara pribadi. Tapi Jean menganggap hal yang dimaksud adalah persiapan mereka sebelum prom sampai sekarang ini. Dari pemilihan pakaian sampai nyaris terlambat datang karena menunggu taksi.

"Dan kenapa kaumengabaikan sang Ratu? Kauterpilih menjadi raja prom, 'kan?"

Jean baru sadar saat ekspresi monoton itu tersentak seakan perkataannya menyinggung Nino, tapi segera tertepis dengan senyum ramah di bibir.

"Aneh. 'kan?" dia menilik pada mahkota palsu di tangan, "Ini lebih _cocok_ untukmu."

Mahkota berpindah ke ubun-ubun Jean, lalu Nino duduk disamping hanya untuk mengambil foto Jean dari dekat. Bunyi klik membuatnya berkedip, kebiasan yang sukar hilang.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi kenangan yang bagus."

"Kenangan, yah...." Balasnya. Jika malam ini harus menjadi kenangan maka Jean Otus adalah pecundang payah yang menghabiskan malam tanpa pasangan.

"Haha, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Lotta nanti soal malam ini?"

Sarkas bercampur keluhan, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Sejujurnya dia lelah meminta bantuan Nino untuk terus mengarang cerita agar rasa kagum tulen adiknya tidak terhapus. Lotta punya kakak yang membanggakan begita juga sebaliknya.

"Bagian yang mana? Mungkin bisa kuceritakan nanti pada Lotta?"

Jean mendengus geli. Mengingat permintaan kecil Lotta lalu membayangkan cerita mengagumkan apa yang akan disampaikan Nino nanti. "Soal dansanya, duh. Dia pikir orang-orang bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya di pesta dansa. Terinspirasi dari film-film."

Nino terkikik. Wajar jika anak-anak selalu menggabungkan dongeng dan realita. "Bilang saja kaubertemu dengan gadis paling cantik, lalu berpisah seperti Cinderella."

"Bukannya senang, mungkin dia makin penasaran dan—ah, repot." dia menghela nafas, "Lebih baik kausaja yang kuceritakan pada Lotta."

Saran ini bagus, mungkin bisa berhasil, toh Nino dan Jean mendapatkan tempat spesial di hati Lotta.

"Bagiamana jika bertukar peran?" Kalimat itu membuat sebelah alis Jean naik, "Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya kausaja yang jadi Raja."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Bantahan itu tertepis ketika Nino sudah berdiri di depan dan mengulurkan tangan, kamera tidak lagi mengalungi lehernya. "Pelajaran singkat dariku tidak akan menyusahkan, _Yang Mulia_."

Lagi-lagi Jean mendengus geli. Dia menerimanya, tangan kiri disampirkan pada bahu kanan sementara tangan Nino berada di pinggang kiri Jean. Jarak makin menipis saat Nino menautkan tangan keduanya yang bebas.

"Pertama melangkah dengan kaki kanan lalu mundur dengan kaki kiri."

Jean menurut dengan kikuk. Kaki kanan bergerak diikuti tarikan ringan dari Nino lalu dia mundur dengan dorongan pelan di tangan kanannya. Matanya tidak beralih dari kaki mereka.

"Lalu, bergeserlah ke arah lain jika sudah lancar. Seperti ini-akh!"

"Ya ampun Nino, maaf—"

Jean menghela diri. Dia tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Nino ketika mereka mencoba bergeser ke kanan. Nino terkikik ringan seraya mengibas tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo dicoba lagi."

Dan mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Rona merah karena malu pasti terlalu jelas di pipinya.

"Jangan kaku, rileks dan berdansalah dengan santai."

Jean mengangguk. Kata-kata itu dan sentuhan hangat bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah. Dibantu dengan cahaya lampu jalan, Jean bisa melihat ekspresi yang tidak ditampakkan Nino sejak mereka tiba di prom; senyum yang selalu ada jika mereka berdua saja dan akspresi monoton akan terhapus di maniknya, mereka selalu berbinar dengan antusias. Lalu dalam suasa ini Jean reflek mendengungkan lagu tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan mendiang ibu, mengiringi dansa keduanya.

Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan gadis itu ketika berdansa dengan Nino, _nyaman_. Gerakan lambat, halus, dan bisa dinikmati di setiap momennya. Lalu Nino juga _seperti_ merasakan hal yang serupa, mungkin karena ikatan keduanya yang lahir dari teman manjadi sahabat. Atau mungkinkah lebih dari itu? Dia tidak tahu pun tidak peduli. Asal dia nyaman, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau makin lancar, Jean."

Jean mendongak, senyumnya dibalas dengusan gemas. Nino mulai membawanya bergeser dari tempat yang diawali dengan jeda dari Jean lalu dilanjut gerakan mendadak. Dia nyaris mengulangi kesalahan.

"Hei, mana yang lebih bagus dalam berdansa? Aku atau Ratu prom tahun ini?"

Itu hanya pancingan, sungguh, tapi sepertinya Nino menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan tersebut. Nino menyeringai, ekspresi jahil bermain di maniknya. "Bagaimana yah, kalau boleh jujur aku akan memilih Lotta."

Tak pelak, keduanya tertawa menyambut lelucon itu. "Tidak relevan, tapi boleh juga." Balas Jean.

Nino menggeleng. Dansa mereka melambat ketika Nino membawanya dalam gerakan memutar, dia mengikuti walau tidak terlalu lancar. Saat merasa cukup, Nino mundur melepaskan Jean lalu membungkuk seraya menekuk satu kaki, "Saya rasa cukup sampai di sini _Yang Mulia_. Waktu makin larut dan saya tidak ingin menghawatirkan yang lainnya." 

Jean mengikuti permainannya. Dia membungkuk, meniru gerakan para bangsawan seperti di film-film, "Terima kasih atas dansanya. Kapan-kapan ayo berdansa lagi."

Keduanya terkikik geli sebelum kemudian kembali bergegas ke dalam aula, mengambil barang-barang mereka. Mahkota itu masih ada di ubun-ubun Jean kendati dia sudah bersikeras mengembalikan pada tuannya. Nino beralasan kalau mahkota itu sebagai hadiah kelulusan Jean.

Jean menghela nafas. Dari banyaknya kejadian di malam ini, mungkin kegiatan dansa tadi akan menjadi rahasia kecil antara mereka berdua saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Nino anak Saya.... hiks  
> walau fandom ini sepi, saya sebisa mungkin akan meramaikannya (ngak janji kalau irl being a bit*h)   
> PEACE OUT


End file.
